james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Neytiri
Neytiri Dis'kahan Mo'at'itey (znana jako Neytiri) jest Na'vi, księżniczką klanu Omaticaya. Jest córką Eytukana i Mo'at. Biografia Dzieciństwo Neytiri urodziła się jako Neytiri Dis'kahan Mo'at'itey, co oznacza córkę Mo'at i Eytukana. Wychowywała się słuchając pieśni, tak jak każdy młody Na'vi. Angielskiego nauczyła się w szkole dr Augustine. Niestety po pogorszeniu się stosunków między Na'vi i ludźmi szkoła została zamknięta i jej angielski nie jest zbyt płynny, wyraźnie słychać też akcent Na'vi. Neytiri poznaje Jake Sully Podczas polowania w lesie, Neytiri zauważyła awatara. Była bliska przeszycia go strzałą, ale nasiona Drzewa Dusz powstrzymały ją przed tym, delikatnie dotykając grotu strzały. Kiedy awatar został zaatakowany przez watahę wężowilków, Neytiri pospieszyła mu z pomocą. Awatar przedstawił się jako Jake Sully i podziękował za ratunek. Nauka Jake jak być Omaticaya Neytiri uczyła Jake'a m.in. ujeżdżać mroczne konie i ikrany, a także sposobu poruszania się po dżungli, polowania, rozpoznawania niebezpiecznych zwierząt i roślin. Ważnym elementem była nauka języka Na'vi. Zniszczenie Drzewa-Domu Po wspólnej nocy z Jake'iem, Neytiri budzi hałas buldożerów ZPZ niszczących Drzewa Głosów. Neytiri nie może obudzić Jake'a, ponieważ jego świadomość znajduje się teraz w ciele człowieka. Po chwili, Jake wraca do awatara, szybko niszczy kamery buldożerów, żeby zmusić je do zatrzymania się. Po powrocie do Drzewa-Domu, Jake próbuje wyjawić prawdziwy cel swojej obecności, ale zanim mu się to udaje Neytiri widzi, jak awatary Jake'a i Grace opadają bezwładnie na ziemię. Tsu'Tey próbuje go zabić, ale Neytiri broni nieprzytomnego ciała swojego partnera. Kiedy oba awatary budzą się ponownie, Jake wyjaśnia, że został tu przysłany przez ZPZ w celu namówienia plemienia do przeprowadzki. Słysząc to, Neytiri jest na niego wściekła, zaś oba awatary zostają nazwane zdrajcami, pojmane i związane. Nagle przybywa flota pułkownika Quaritcha i rozpoczyna ostrzeliwanie Na'vi pojemnikami z gazem łzawiącym i ostrzeliwanie Drzewa-Domu. Członkowie plemienia próbują razić samoloty strzałami, jednak są bezradni. Mo'at uwalnia Jake'a oraz Grace i desperacko błaga o pomoc, lecz Drzewo-Dom upada zniszczone. Gruby konar przypadkowo rani Eytukana; umierającego ojca po chwili odnajduje Neytiri. Przed śmiercią Eytukan wręcza jej swój łukTo jest testowy przypis.. Neytiri jest zdruzgotana. Podchodzi do niej Jake, ale ta ze złością rozkazuje mu się wynosić i nigdy nie wracać. Zbieranie klanów do bitwy Neytiri, Mo'at, Tsu'Tey wraz z ocalałymi członkami klanu udają się do Drzewa Dusz i rozpoczynają modlitwy do Eywy. Jake przybywa na grzbiecie Wielkiego Leonopteriksa. Omaticaya, na czele z Neytiri, ponownie go akceptują, zostaje szóstym Toruk Makto i przywódcą plemienia. Jake prosi Mo'at o pomoc i przynosi ciało ciężko rannej Grace. Mo'at próbuje przetransferować jej świadomość na stałe do awatara, jednak z powodu zbytniego osłabienia rannej nie udaje jej się to i Grace odchodzi do Eywy. Jake prosi Tsu'Teya o tłumaczenie, po czym rozpoczyna przemowę. Następnie wraz z Neytiri podróżuje do innych okolicznych klanów zbierając ich w słusznej sprawie walki z zagrażającymi Pandorze ludźmi. Finałowa bitwa W finałowej bitwie Neytiri zabija strzałami z łuku pułkownika Quaritcha oraz co najmniej jednego z marine na pokładzie Walkirii. Gdy ginie jej zmora Seze, dosiada Thanatora. Ratuje Jake'a przed śmiercią na skutek uduszenia nakładając mu egzopak. Związki Jake Sully Neytiri jest partnerką Jake'a, wybrała go dla siebie zamiast Tsu'Teya. Co najmniej trzykrotnie uratowała mu życie: odciągając od buldożera, zabijając pułkownika Quaritcha i nakładając duszącemu się Jake'owi egzopak. Tsu'Tey Neytiri i Tsu'Tey mieli w przyszłości być parą i wspólnie rządzić ludem Omaticaya. Dwójka razem dorastała i wychowywała się, jednak później Neytiri wybrała Jake'a na swojego partnera. Po ich wspólnej nocy Tsu'Tey próbował zabić Jake'a za odbicie Neytiri, ta jednak obroniła awarata przed swoim niedoszłym małżonkiem. Tsu'Tey zginął w Wielkiej Bitwie z rąk marine ZPZ. Eytukan Neytiri darzy swojego ojca dużym szacunkiem. Po jego śmierci odbiera od niego łuk i wykorzystuje go do obrony swojego klanu, tak jak nakazał jej ojciec. Mo'at Neytiri bez wahania wykonuje polecenia matki, z jednym wyjątkiem - kiedy Mo'at nakazała jej naukę Jake'a zwyczajów Na'vi. Dr. Grace Augustine Neytiri wydaje się szanować Grace, chociaż ich relacje nie są do końca jasne. Film sugeruje, że uczęszczała do szkoły prowadzonej przez panią naukowiec. Ich wspólne zdjęcie wisi na lodówce w górskim laboratorium. Za kulisami Cytaty "You have a strong heart. No fear. But stupid, ignorant like a child!" : - Do Jake'a podczas pierwszego spotkania. "Our Great Mother does not take sides, Jake. She protects only the balance of life." :- Do Jake'a w czasie modlitwy do Drzewa Dusz. "You will never be one of The People!" :- Neytiri do Jake'a po odkryciu prawdziwego celu jego przybycia. "Ikran is not horse. Once tsahaylu is made, ikran will fly with only one Hunter in the whole life." : - Neytiri opowiada o zmorach. "He will try to kill you." :- Neytiri wyjaśnia Jake'owi skąd się dowie, że zmora go wybrała. "I am with you now Jake. We are mated for life." :- Neytiri po wspólnej nocy z Jake'iem. "I See you." :- Neytiri do Jake'a po uratowaniu mu życia. Kategoria:Na'vi Kategoria:Postaci